Family Life
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: The life of Alvin and Jeanette with a baby in the mix. One big happy family right? You never know with me. Sequel to Married Life.
1. A Typical Day

Well, well, well, here I am again. I told you to keep an eye out for this story and well…here it is! This time, I promise I'll try to update more frequently :) Well anywho, here is the first chapter of Family Life. I hope it interests you enough to keep reading. And we're off!

xxxxx

(Eleven months later)

"David, please put those down."

David simply squealed in excitement in reply as he ran around with his mother's cars keys, shaking them above his head.

Jeanette came out of the bedroom and watched him run down the hall. "David, come back here," she called as she went after him, smiling a bit.

David went into his own room and plopped down on the floor, playing with the keys on the floor. He didn't even notice when Jeanette walked in.

Her smile widened as she walked over to him. "David," she said.

David then looked up at her. He grinned and held up the keys and shook them before dropping them back on the floor.

"Can I have my keys back?"

David didn't respond as he continued to play.

Jeanette laughed a bit before squatting down and picking up both David and her keys. "Come on, we have to go see Daddy. Do you want to go see Daddy?"

David replied with one of his many baby noises and Jeanette chuckled.

"Great, so let's go. Can I get a kiss?" she asked.

David leaned forward and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Aw, thank you," she said as she left the room, but not before grabbing his pacifier and giving it to him. She went into the living room and grabbed his diaper bag and some papers that Alvin needed at work, which was why they were going to see him.

They went out to the car and Jeanette strapped him in his baby seat before getting into the car herself. Soon they were on their way to Alvin's job.

Jeanette always enjoyed visiting Alvin at work. He was the CEO of Jett Records, so everyone knew her and David, and they loved David. Alvin seemed to enjoy the attention as well.

It didn't take long for them to get there. Once parked, Jeanette got out and then got David out, and soon there were on their way inside.

They were greeted immediately by the receptionist at the front desk. "Oh, hi Mrs. Seville," she greeted with a smile.

Jeanette smiled as she walked over. "Hi, Gretchen, how are you?"

Gretchen continued to smile. "Oh, I'm just fine, and you?"

"I'm doing great."

Gretchen nodded. "That's great." She then turned her attention to David. "And how are you today, David?" she asked.

David simply made another noise as he reached for a decoration on the desk. Jeanette chuckled and grabbed his hand before he could grab it.

Gretchen laughed a bit. "He is too cute. How old is he now?"

Jeanette smiled. "He'll be one in November," she informed her.

Gretchen smiled. "Ooh, next month. He's going to be a big boy real soon. Isn't that right?" she asked him as she grabbed his hand and shook it a little.

Jeanette laughed. "Yes, I know. So do you know if Alvin is still in?"

She nodded. "I believe so. Up in his office."

Jeanette nodded. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too. Bye-bye, David."

Jeanette looked at David. "You want to say bye? Blow kisses," she told him.

David put his hand to his mouth, even though he had the pacifier in, and blew a kiss to Gretchen, who laughed.

"Aw, thank you," she said.

Jeanette laughed. "Bye Gretchen," she said before heading to the elevators.

They went up to the top floor where Alvin's office was. While walking down the hall after getting off the elevator, they were met with greetings from plenty of people, especially by Alvin's receptionist.

Katherine Delgato had been working for Alvin for years and was close to the family. As soon as she saw Jeanette and David, she laughed excitedly and came from behind desk to give Jeanette a hug and David a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Jeanette. What are you doing here?"

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, I just came to drop something off for Alvin."

Katherine arched a brow. "You're leaving David with him?" she asked jokily.

Jeanette laughed. "No, no, I'm dropping off some papers," she said.

Katherine smiled. "Aw, I wish he was staying. He would just make everyone's day," she said.

Jeanette smiled. "Well you can have him for a few minutes," she said before handing him to her.

Katherine laughed a bit. "Alright, now you know you won't be getting him back right?"

Jeanette chuckled as she started towards Alvin's door. "Well, I'll take my chances."

Katherine smiled before going back around her desk and sitting down with David.

Jeanette knocked on Alvin's door before opening it and poking her head in. "Special delivery," she sang.

Alvin looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled once he saw Jeanette. "Oh, you're here. Great," he said as he stood and headed over to her.

Jeanette walked in and shut the door, leaving it slightly ajar. She met him and he gave her a hug and a kiss. Jeanette smiled before pulling away and holding out the papers. "Here you go."

Alvin took them. "Ah, thanks babe." He put them on his desk and then turned back to her. "Where's David?"

Jeanette stared at him with a straight expression for a moment before snapping. "Shoot, I knew I forgot something," she said in a serious tone.

Alvin arched a brow. "What are you talking about? I know you didn't forget our son," he said.

Jeanette shrugged. "I'm sure he's alright in the car," she said.

Alvin stared at her. "You better be joking…"

Jeanette looked at him with a raised brow of her own before smiling a bit. "Wow, Alvin, it's like you don't know me at all," she laughed. "He's fine; he's with Katherine." She shook her head. "You sounded like you were going to hit me if I left our son in the car." She smirked.

Alvin huffed and then smiled a bit as he looked away. "No, I wasn't gonna hit you…"

Jeanette raised a brow. "Oh, so you were going to yell at me, and call me crazy, and shout out how irresponsible I was, all loud enough so that this floor, and possibly the one below it, could hear?"

Alvin laughed and shrugged. "Sounds about right," he admitted.

Jeanette smiled and shook her head before turning and going back to the door. "Well come see him, Mr. Big and Bad."

Alvin simple smiled as he followed her out of his office. He saw Katherine holding and playing with David at her desk and he couldn't help but to chuckle as they walked over. "Kat, I hope you know you can't have him," he commented.

Katherine looked up with a playful pout. "Aw, but I would just love to take him home with me. Although, my husband would have a fit," she laughed.

Jeanette smiled as she placed her hand on Alvin's arm. "Well this one would have a fit if he was without his son."

Alvin nodded. "That's right. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him since I left this morning, so hand him over," he said as he reached for him.

Katherine smiled as she lifted him towards Alvin and releasing once he had a good hold on him.

Alvin smiled down at David, who was now focused on his tie. "Why is that the first thing you go for when I hold you?" he asked him.

David laughed a bit as he played with Alvin's tie, pressing his face into it.

Alvin laughed. "It's always good to know that my tie gets more attention from my son than I do."

Jeanette and Katherine laughed in reply. Jeanette then stepped forward and played with David's hair a little. "Say because it's more interesting, Daddy," she said to him with a smile.

Alvin smirked. "Oh, you're so good to me, Netta," he replied.

Jeanette simply laughed. She always enjoyed days like this: another typical day in the life of the Sevilles.

xxxxx

How was that to kick off the story? You like? You no like? Well I won't know unless you tell me, so review away! Also, if you have any great ideas you would like me to put in the story, feel free to share!

Jade


	2. A Typical Night

Wow, I updated pretty fast huh? I'm gonna try to keep this up. Well anywho, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

xxxxx

(A few nights later)

Alvin came home from a very long day at work. But it was nothing new to him as it happened quite often that he would go in, in the morning and get off late at night. No matter the circumstance, he loved his job and wouldn't change it for the world.

Once parking in the garage and turning off the car, he continued to sit in his car for a few minutes. He had been doing this for awhile now and he wasn't quite sure why. It just became natural for him now. Every time he would get home, he would just sit in his car for about five minutes just thinking. Apparently, whatever he was thinking about was never resolved as he did it every day.

Finally, he emerged from his car and went in the house. He didn't hear David, which wasn't surprising as it was late and he was most likely asleep by now, and he didn't hear Jeanette. He didn't know if she was asleep or not. It always surprised him; after a full day with David she still managed to stay awake long after he was asleep. She was indeed a trooper.

He went in their bedroom and saw the bed was empty, but he noticed that the bathroom light was on though the door was mostly closed. He smiled as he started to put his things down and undress. Once he was in only his pants, he made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he slowly opened the door and peeked in. He couldn't help but to smile at what he saw, and he leaned against the door frame and just stared at the sight.

Across the room in their Jacuzzi bathtub, Jeanette lay in bubbly water that came up to her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she rested her head against a towel, and she seemed completely relaxed. Alvin also took notice that the lights weren't completely on, but dimmed. So this was how she relaxed.

Alvin quietly walked in as not to disturb her; he just wanted to watch her this way. He took a seat behind her on the counter connected to the tub, and surprisingly she hadn't heard yet. Either that or she did and just didn't react to it. He could tell that she was in complete relax mode. Seeing her that way made it very hard not to touch her, but he was extremely tempted. So instead, he simply watched her with a soft smile.

A few moments later, much to his surprise, Jeanette lifted her hand out of the water and held it out toward him. He chuckled lightly before taking her hand, entwining their fingers in the process, and he repeated the process once she raised her other hand. He then wrapped his arms around her – still holding on to her hands – and leaned down and kissed her temple.

Jeanette smiled softly at his actions and after a moment her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Welcome home," she softly.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Thanks, babe," he replied in the same manner. "I didn't think you heard me."

"Well, I didn't at first…that is, until you decided to take a seat behind me." She smiled. "You watch me a lot," she pointed out.

He chuckled. "Well I didn't want to disturb you. You always look like you're at peace whenever I come home," he commented.

"There's a reason for that," she said before sitting up. "Join me."

Alvin smiled and stood, and once the remainder of his clothes was discarded, he climbed in behind her. Once he was comfortable, she leaned back against him and he held her in his arms. "And what reason is that?" he asked, referring to her last statement.

She slowly ran her fingers up and down his arms. "Well we have a beautiful home and family, our lives are wonderful, and we all have each other. Whenever I have a rough day with David, or even a calming day, I just think about those things and how good life is and it just relaxes me." She smiled.

Alvin couldn't help but to smile as well. "You know, being so busy, I barely have time to think about that," he said.

Jeanette shifted a bit so she could look up at his face and she raised a brow. "Well I propose you make time," she said with a smile. "It would probably make your day more calming."

He kissed her nose. "You and David make my day more calming," he said softly.

She giggled. "Don't be a kiss up."

He raised a brow. "Well can I be a kiss down then?" he asked.

She laughed then. "Oh sure, but I don't know how far you'd get because soon you'd be kissing bubbles."

He laughed. "Man, you know how to crush dreams."

She pouted playfully. "I don't crush your dreams," she then smiled, "it's just pure logic."

"Hmph," came his defiant reply, "maybe I don't like logic."

"Maybe you should learn to love it," she said before laughing.

He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Maybe you're right. Logic would tell me that there's a way around this bubble situation."

She studied him. "And that way would be?"

He then patted her leg, signaling for her to sit up, which she did, and he gradually climbed out of the tub. Once he was out, he smiled down at her. "Simple: take you out of the bubbles," he answered.

She blinked. "What?" Before she could fully grasp what he was saying, she was getting lifted out of the Jacuzzi. She let out a surprised cry before laughing. "Alvin, what are you doing?"

He smiled as he lifted her bridal style. "Applying logic to the situation," he said as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Jeanette continued to laugh. "What? No! I haven't finished my bath yet," she argued.

He smirked. "Oh yes you have."

She just continued to laugh as he carried out of the bathroom. "Don't put me on the bed, I'm still wet!"

He chuckled. "Oh you don't know the definition yet."

She howled in laughter.

"Alvin!"

xxxxx

So…? How was that? So right now I'm just giving you an outlook on their life before we really get down to the good stuff. You like? You no like? I must know, darlings; I simply must know. So please, leave me a review. Heck, add me and this story to your favorite and alert lists while you're at it. LOL oh I'm just kidding…well partly. But seriously, I would so like to know what you thought of this chapter. So…do tell!

Jade


	3. New Behavior

Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you're wondering, I'm tsking at myself. I know I told you all that I would try to update more quickly, but then as soon as I go to write this chapter, guess what... I get writer's block. And if you noticed, I had it for a very long time. Also, school has been a hassle. So thanks to anyone who hasn't got frustrated with my slow updating. And here we go!

xxxxx

(One week later)

Jeanette had just finished her work for the day and emailed everything to her boss. She wrote for television shows and had decided to start working from home after David was born. This way, she wouldn't have to stop doing what she loved and she didn't have to leave David for half the day. Fortunately, everything was working out just fine. She only had to go in the office if it was completely necessary.

Suddenly, she heard something fall over across the room, followed shortly by crying. She turned to see that David had knocked over his tower of blocks she had made for him, and she guessed that the fall had startled him. She got up from her desk and went over to him.

"Aw, honey, it's alright," she said softly as she got down on the floor with him and lifted him in her arms.

David calmed down a bit, but not completely.

Jeanette simply rubbed his back as she held him close. "It's ok; you're all right," she said softly.

Gradually, David quieted down, and he sat there playing with her shirt.

She smiled down at him. "Are you feeling better?" she asked him.

David looked up at her, and after a moment he laughed happily.

Jeanette laughed. "I'm glad. I can't have my baby sad," she said before kissing his cheek. She then put him down on the floor and picked up some blocks. "Want to build your own?" she asked him as he held them out to him.

David grabbed them from her and held them in his hands for a moment. Then suddenly, he threw them and then started laughing.

Jeanette laughed. "Good job. You're off to a wonderful start."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Alvin had just gotten home. He left work early because of an incident that just left him in a bad mood. He didn't want that to affect his work so he had to come home. Jeanette and David always calmed him down, so this would probably help his mood.

He went in the house and headed upstairs to put his things down. After doing so, he went back downstairs to find his wife and child. He ended up finding them in a back room where Jeanette did her work. He smiled a bit at seeing them playing on the floor as he stood at the doorway. He noticed David was playing with his blocks as Jeanette supervised.

'Damn beautiful image,' he thought to himself.

He finally walked further into the room and couldn't help but chuckle at seeing David launch a block at the small building Jeanette was building, knocking it down just as she was about to put add a block. "Well I can see what his job is going to be when he gets older," he commented.

Jeanette looked up a bit surprised. "Alvin? What are you doing home?" she asked with a slight smile.

He smiled. "Just had to come home to see my babies," he said before he got on the floor and kissed her softly. Once they separated, he leaned down and kissed the top of David's head.

David looked up at him with a laugh.

Alvin smiled a bit and ruffled his hair a bit before looking up at Jeanette. "What have you been up to today?"

Jeanette watched him for a moment before smiling. "I just finished working actually. And now I'm trying to help David with his…construction," she said with a laugh.

Alvin laughed. "Construction? More like destruction," he said.

Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Right." She then stood. "So are you hungry? I was just about to make lunch," she said as she stood.

He watched her. "Uh yeah, sure."

Jeanette stared at him for a moment before heading to the kitchen. She just found it a bit strange that he was back so early. Even his days when he didn't have much of a work load, he still wouldn't be home for a couple more hours. But of course, she wasn't upset that he was home…just confused.

Back in the other room, Alvin sat next to David thinking. What happened earlier at work was still floating around in his mind…

_He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, something that he almost always did this time of the day. He had a lot, so he knew he wouldn't be going home any time soon._

_There was a knock on his door._

"_Come on in," he called._

_The door opened and the secretary of his partner, Byanca, stepped inside. "Mr. Seville, Mr. Astier wanted me to drop this off to you," she said, holding a folder in her hand._

_He finally looked up from his desk and up at her. At seeing her, his breath hitched in his throat momentarily. She was so…hot. He had seen her before, of course, but he had never really paid attention; he never really noticed until now._

_She was young and perky (in all the right places). She had long, dirty blonde hair that fell over her shoulders in layers. She was wearing a small, V-neck blouse that clung to her perfectly, highlighting her bust. She also wore a short business skirt that stopped a several inches shy of her knees; showing off her long, smooth legs. Her stiletto heels accented them, making them seem even longer._

_It took him a moment to realize that he was checking her out while she was waiting for him to say something. He finally snapped his eyes up to her face and motioned for her to bring it to him. "Thanks."_

_She walked over and held the folder out to him as she stood in front of his desk._

_He grabbed the folder. "Before you go," he said just as she started to turn around, "could you take this back to him?"_

_She nodded. "Sure."_

_He smiled a bit before looking down at the papers he was just working on. "You might want to come around here. There are some specific things I need him to do," he said to her._

_She walked around and stood next to him, leaning down slightly to see what exactly she needed to tell Chauncey, his partner, to do._

_As she leaned beside him, Alvin could clearly smell her sweet, feminine perfume, and it made his senses come alive. Realizing that he had paused what he was doing, he cleared his throat and proceeded to tell her the specific directions to tell Chauncey. Every now and again he would glance at her to make sure she was getting everything, and he could clearly see her cleavage. His body was tingling. 'Goddamn it…' he thought to himself._

_He finally finished giving his directions and gathered up the papers and held them out to her. "Alright, there you go. Just tell him to call me if he gets confused."_

_She smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." She then headed out of the office._

_Alvin watched her until she was out the door, so badly wanting to see her outside the office. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized what just happened. He let out a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair._

_He then gathered up the rest of the paperwork on his desk and put it a folder before putting the folder in his desk. He then stood, grabbed his things, and headed out the office. He needed to clear his head._

_Once he left his office, Katherine looked up from her desk. "Done already?" she asked in slight alarm._

_He shook his head. "No. But I gotta go. If I get any calls, just connect them to Chauncey for me, ok? Thanks," he said before walking away, not giving her a chance to question him…_

He sighed as he thought about it. That had never happened before. But he had been starting to do all these new things in the past few months. It just didn't make much sense. Of course, he was a man and he found other women sexy, but he hadn't been focused on it as much as he had today. And what got him the most was that he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he had thoughts as intense as the ones he had earlier about Byanca.

He shook his head, suddenly feeling the need to be alone. He stood and then picked up David. "Alright, little man, let's go hang out with Mommy," he said to him as he headed to the kitchen.

Jeanette was just about finished once they walked in. She turned around at hearing them. "Oh perfect timing. I'm almost done," she said.

Alvin sat David in his chair and kissed his head before heading out. "Well you two enjoy yourselves," he said.

Jeanette looked over at him. "Wait, where are you going? I thought you said you were hungry," she called after him.

"Not anymore," he called back.

She furrowed her eye brows. 'What changed between now and a few minutes ago?' she thought to herself before walking after him. She stopped at the doorway of the kitchen as she didn't want to leave David, but she could still see him heading up the stairs. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Netta," he said simply as he continued to go up the stairs.

"Are you sure? Because you just don't seem…"

Alvin huffed in slight irritation and stopped and turned around to face her. "Jeanette, just let it go!" he snapped.

She stared at him in shock for a moment. "Fine," she then said before turning and going back into the kitchen.

Alvin released a breath before continuing up the stairs.

xxxxx

And that's that. What's up with Alvin's new behavior, eh? That would've been me, me and him would be having some problems lol. JK. So what did you think? Please let me know.

Jade


	4. Where From Here?

Oh yeah, another loooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggggg wait. Sooooo sorry. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. It just seems like every time I start a new chapter, I get major writers block. I don't get it. Anyway, I really am gonna try to start updating faster, but it depends on how well my brain agrees with me :) Well anyway, here's chapter 4 for whoever's still reading...

xxxxx

"I didn't know what to think of it," Jeanette told her sisters the next day while they were at brunch. "It was definitely a first."

Brittany arched a brow. "So he just bucked on you for no reason?"

Jeanette shrugged and shook her head. "I don't think it was for no reason…he just wouldn't tell me what it was. Something had to have happened at work…"

"That doesn't make it right. He has no right taking his stress at work out on you."

Jeanette sighed lightly and then smiled. "I know…but it's fine…I know he'll tell me about it later. He has such a hard time expressing his feelings sometimes."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Hm. Girl, you take too much. There are just some things you don't do to your spouse."

Jeanette just stared at her.

Brittany looked at her. "So what's up? You scared to say anything now? If you are, I'll cuss his ass out for you; I'll do it right now."

Jeanette chuckled lightly and shook her head.

Eleanor smiled then. "Britt, let them deal with their own marital issues. Whatever it is, they'll work it out. I bet you wouldn't want us involving ourselves in something between you and Simon," she told her.

Brittany simply rolled her eyes.

Eleanor then looked at Jeanette. "So how is my baby doing?" she giggled.

Jeanette laughed a bit at her reference to David. "Oh he is doing wonderful."

Brittany's mood changed then as she smiled. "Oh I need to stop by to see him…"

"So do I," agreed Eleanor.

Jeanette nodded. "You should. He'd have you laughing all day." She smiled. "You should've seen him yesterday with his blocks…total demolition."

Her sisters laughed. "I miss him. You should've brought him today," Eleanor said.

Jeanette shrugged lightly. "Alvin was off today and wanted to spend the day with him," she told her.

"Hm, well, we're just going to have to go back to your house then," Brittany stated.

"Well that's fine. I don't know if they'll be home, but still…."

Eleanor smiled. "Well then we'll just have to wait. I want to see him."

Jeanette smiled. "Well alright then."

xxxxx

Soon all three ladies were back at Jeanette's home. Jeanette let them in, and almost as soon as they walked in they heard David's laughs and squeals from his playroom along with Alvin's laughter. Jeanette couldn't help but to smile.

"Well seems you're in luck," she told her sisters.

Eleanor smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see him."

They headed to the back room and arrived at the door to see Alvin lying on his back holding David straight up in the air. After a moment he brought him down and then put him back up again. Each time he did so, David squealed in excitement and he had to laugh in return.

They couldn't help but to smile.

Jeanette then took out her phone and snapped a picture of the scene, causing her sisters to chuckle.

Alvin heard both the snap of the camera and the chuckles and he looked towards the door as he lowered David to sit on his chest. He smiled a bit at seeing them. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted.

Jeanette simply smiled. "Just got back…"

"…And we wanted to see that angel sitting on your chest," Brittany finished.

At that moment David squealed as he bounced a bit, a little restless, as if he was responding to her words.

Alvin arched a brow. "I hope you don't expect me to just give him up," he said with a smirk.

Brittany gave him a smirk of her own. "You will."

Jeanette chuckled as she walked over to them. "You will to me, at least," she said as she leaned down and lifted David off Alvin's chest and hugged him. "Hi, baby…" she cooed before kissing his face. "Have you been having fun with daddy?"

David simply played with her hair.

Alvin sat up with a light smile. "Of course he has." He chuckled.

Jeanette glanced at him with a smile.

Brittany walked over to Jeanette. "In your mind," she said before turning her attention to David, lightly stroking his hair. "I've missed you, cutie," she said to him.

David looked over at her, and after a moment he leaned toward her.

Jeanette handed him to her. "I'm not getting you back for awhile, sweetie," she told him.

Brittany chuckled. "Got that right," she said before walking away with him, Eleanor close behind her.

Jeanette chuckled lightly before looking at Alvin, who simply watched them walk away with an arched brow. "Wanna get off the floor? I want to talk to you."

Alvin looked up at her before standing.

Jeanette grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. She wanted to make sure they had as much privacy as possible; her sisters were a bit nosy. She shut the door once they were both inside, letting go of his hand as she did so.

Alvin went to take a seat on the bed, having a clue of what she wanted to talk about. The only problem was that he wasn't ready to tell her what exactly had him so defensive the day before even though he knew it was better if he did tell her. But of course the last thing he wanted was to hurt her feelings or have her upset with him in any kind of way.

Jeanette walked over and stood a couple feet in front of him. "So…you may already know what I want to talk to you about," she started.

He simply nodded.

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Honey, you know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. I don't what happened, but I want to help you get over it…that is, if it's still bothering you and I can bet that it is. I…don't like it when you talk to me that way, and I'm sure you don't either." She took a step closer. "Alvin, you have to try a little harder to talk about the things that have you stressed out or anything like that. I mean, I don't want you snapping at _everyone_ that tries to understand what's going on…"

Alvin sighed before motioning for her to come to him, which she did. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and wound his arms around her waist. "You know I'm sorry about that, right?" he asked her.

She nodded slightly.

"You know it's tough for me to talk…I'm not saying that it's any excuse for snapping at you yesterday. And babe, I am trying, but you know…old habits die hard," he explained. "But I will say this. I won't snap on you again. You don't deserve it, so know that yesterday was the last time."

Jeanette smiled a bit at his words. "And you will let me help you?" she asked softly, cupping and caressing his cheek.

He smiled. "Yeah."

Her smile widened. "Great. So…will you tell me what was bothering you yesterday?"

His smile gradually faded. "Uh…actually…no," he said.

Her smile faded then as her brow furrowed. "Why not?"

He shook his head. "That's just something…I need to keep to myself."

She stared at him for a moment before standing, pulling herself from his hold. "I could've sworn we just talked about this not three minutes ago…"

He stared up at her. "We did…but I'd like to make this the only exception."

She stared at him once again, agitation clear on her face. She then turned for the door. She couldn't help but to glance back at him, but then she continued on, opening and swinging open the door with a little added force before walking out.

Alvin stared at the empty doorway with a sigh. The very thing he didn't want: she was pissed…and possibly a little hurt.

_Damn it._

xxxxx

Well...do you think things are gonna start looking up for them? I don't know...I'm a bit iffy about it myself...well tell me what you think..


	5. Making Amends

OMG! Where have I been? I'm so so so sorry it took this long to post this chapter. I told you guys I would try to post sooner, and here I am posting months later. School and writer's block are a killer, I swear. I would usually ask you guys for ideas but I already know what I'm going to do for this story. So please just bear with me.

xxxxx

(Couple weeks later)

Alvin and Jeanette's relationship hadn't gotten better or worse. Alvin was still going through his own problems, and Jeanette was hurt that he wouldn't communicate with her like she wanted him to, especially seeing that he promised he would. They were pretty much neutral with each other, never arguing but not being overly lovey-dovey either.

Today they were home alone together as David was spending the weekend with Brittany and Simon. They hadn't spoken too much to each other; they mostly stayed out of each other's way. It wasn't that Alvin didn't want to talk to Jeanette. The problem was that she was pretty much giving him the silent treatment, and he couldn't really blame her for it. Women are emotional creatures, after all.

He was currently sitting in their room thinking about the past couple weeks. He was still trying—not exactly succeeding—to work with his little problem involving the assistant at his job. Still, he really wanted to get Jeanette talking to him again—like they used to. She was downstairs in the living room, possibly trying to stay as far away from him as she could. He sighed and shook his head; he was going to make things right with her somehow. He got up and left the room, heading downstairs.

Once he reached the living room, he saw that Jeanette was engrossed in a book—her legs were folded under her where she sat in the corner of the couch as she listened to her Ipod. He smiled a bit as he walked over to the couch and took a seat beside her.

Jeanette glanced up from her book at him for a moment, smiling a bit, and then went back to reading.

'Well that's something,' Alvin thought to himself before lightly patting her leg.

She sat still for a moment before moving her bookmark to the page she was on and closing the book, and then she took out an ear bud. "Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

He cleared his throat. "I need to explain myself," he started.

She raised a brow. "About?"

"About?" A brow of his own shot up. "Netta, I'm sure you've noticed the change in our relationship."

She sighed and nodded. "Oh…right."

"Right. Look, I know I promised to start talking to you about my problems a lot more…but it's always been a problem of mine, and you need to understand that it's gonna take some time for that to change."

She nodded again. "But the thing is…you had the perfect opportunity to tell me what was going on that caused you to snap at me…but you just told me that you weren't going to tell me. So that tells me that it's either something bad that you feel guilty about or…it just really isn't any of my business. But the way you said you didn't want to tell me, I seriously doubt it's the second one."

Alvin stared at her in silence. 'Damn it…why must I have such a perceptive wife?' he thought to himself. He then sighed. "Babe, look, I know I said I didn't want to tell you, but if it will make you feel better I will. Just….can you just give me some time to get it completely out of my system first? I promise it won't take long."

She raised a brow. "Are you sure? It's been two weeks and it's still not over."

He nodded, though he really wasn't sure himself. "Won't take long," he said again.

She studied him for a moment before sighing and nodding with a light smile. "Ok, because…" she reached over and caressed his face, "I really miss you."

He raised a brow, smiling a bit. "I don't think that's entire my fault."

She closed her eyes and groaned a bit. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry for how I've been. It's just that certain things hit me harder than others."

"Yeah, I noticed. I am sorry for that."

She stared at him for a moment just stroking her face. "I think I've been acting a bit childish giving you the silent treatment." She then smiled and then turned off her Ipod and put down with her book. "I have to make it up to you."

Alvin smiled. "Hm…I'm liking the sound of that."

She chuckled. "You should like the sound of that." She then stood and headed out the room.

Alvin's smile faded slightly. "Wait…where are you going?"

She laughed. "Well I never told you what I was going to do to make it up to you. Just wait right there and I'll be right back," she told him before disappearing out of the room.

Alvin sighed and leaned back against the chair, resting his arm and head on the back of it. He closed his eyes and smiled a bit as he began to picture the number of things she could possibly do to "make it up to him," as she said.

A few minutes passed before Jeanette returned. She took notice of Alvin's relaxed position and she couldn't help but to smile. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself as she made her way over to him. She had fixed a small tray of fruit and then stripped down to her lacy underwear. She knew he'd enjoy this; he deserved it.

Once she was at the couch, she placed the tray on the table lightly. "I surely hope you're not falling asleep on me, sweetie." She smiled.

Alvin heard her and chuckled lightly as he opened his eyes. "No, no, just…" He trailed off once he laid eyes on her.

She turned fully to him. "Just what?" she asked, still smiling.

He didn't respond right away as he took her in. Finally, a smile slowly spread across his face. "Just thinking about what you could possibly do…"

"Oh?" She stepped closer and then straddled his lap. "Did you think of this?"

He couldn't stop smiling as his hands immediately went to her smooth, tiny waist. "Ah well this position was a part of it."

She chuckled lightly. "Hm, I wonder what you were thinking about."

He simply laughed a bit. "So what are you doing?" he asked, glancing at the tray of fruit.

"Well…" she ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm your wife. I'm supposed to cater to you, and I haven't been doing that the past couple weeks. So I have some time to catch up on." She smiled before reaching over and grabbing a strawberry and then feeding it to him. "After all, you are my king."

He smiled as he ate the strawberry. "Ah, my queen feeding me succulent fruit." He laughed a bit. "I don't think that's what happened back in the day."

She chuckled lightly. "Well we'll make our own rules."

He finished his fruit before grabbing a grape off the tray and feeding it to her. "I like the sound of that."

She smiled before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, giving him a sweet kiss.


	6. No Good

**Alright guys, sorry for the wait…but it's kind of hard to get motivated to do things when you don't know if people are interested in it or not. Just to let you know, I didn't get a single review for the previous chapter and I was really debating on whether or not to post this one. I mean, how am I supposed to know how you guys feel about it if you don't tell me?**

**Well anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy. Drama is on the way.**

xxxxx

(A couple nights later)

Alvin rubbed his eyes as he sat behind his desk at Jett. It was around 1 a.m. and he had yet to finish working, but he didn't want to take his work home with him. Besides, this type of thing was normal for him. Every now and then he had to stay at work this late or later working with a client or doing necessary paperwork. So this didn't bother him.

Still, something to wake him up a little more wouldn't hurt.

He had just gone back to work when he heard the elevator sound and the doors open. He arched a brow as he looked up. He knew that not everyone would be gone home at this time, but very seldom did people come to this floor this late that didn't work on it. He continued to watch through his open door until he saw Byanca step off the elevator. At seeing her, he could feel himself waking up immediately.

Byanca didn't notice the silent attention she was getting as she walked to her desk. She had left some important papers here and didn't realize until late that she needed them for work later. She had dressed quickly, throwing on shorts, a tank top, and simple flip flops.

She sat behind her desk and pulled open the drawer she left the papers in, rummaging through the several folders inside for them.

"You're working pretty late," she suddenly heard, and she looked up to see Alvin leaning on the wall outside his office.

She smiled. "Oh, Mr. Seville, I didn't know you were here. I was just getting some papers I forgot," she explained.

Alvin smiled a bit as he looked her over. "How'd you get in?"

"Oh, someone was leaving just as I got to the door." She laughed a bit. "I was scared no one would be around to open the door. I just got lucky, huh?"

Alvin's smile widened as he continued to stare her. "So did I…" he commented.

Byanca took notice of his tone and his look and she knew exactly what he meant. She couldn't help but to smile before turning back to the drawer and pulling out the folder she needed. She then put it on her desk and closed the drawer before standing. "Oh yeah? How exactly?" she asked as she moved to sit on her desk, looking at him with a small smile.

Alvin chuckled lightly. "Well…" he started as he got off the wall and moved closer, "I was so close to just calling it quits and hopping in my car and going home so I could sleep even though those papers on my desk are beyond important…" he stopped in front of her, "but then you showed up."

She continued to smile. "Oh, so I woke you up, huh? Why? Because of the elevator?" she teased.

He laughed a bit. "Well I'll admit that the elevator did get me a bit alert, but it wasn't until I saw you that I was at full attention."

Her perfect eye brow shot up. "Full attention?" she asked, her eyes flickering down. Then she chuckled lightly as she slipped a foot out of her shoe and lifted it to rest on her chair, making one half of the trap that would leave him between her legs. "Mr. Seville, I'm glad I have such an effect on you."

Alvin glanced down at her leg and couldn't help but to smirk. His eyes slowly made their way back to her face while his hands moved to her waist. "I don't think you know how much."

She smiled and put her other foot in the chair. "I think I do."

"Is that right?"

She nodded as she reached up and began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "Oh yeah. What? You think I didn't notice how you checked me out more than once when I came into your office that day?" she questioned before unbuttoning one. "Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed how you always sneak a peek at me whenever you go into Mr. Astier's office." She undid a few more. "So you see, I understand completely how I make you…feel." She smirked.

He chuckled. "Well you're observing, I give you that. I mean, you are dead on." He then gripped her waist tighter and forcibly pulled her against him. "Either that, or I'm just not good at hiding things."

She gasped at his actions, but her surprise was quickly replaced with excitement as she clearly _felt_ just how much of an effect she had on him. "Definitely…not hiding this…very well…" she said lightly.

He smirked as his hand made its way up her small tank top to her supple breast, caressing it lightly. "Yeah, well, right now, I'm not trying to."

She smiled at his touch and words before working on unbuttoning his shirt again. "I see. I'm flattered, Mr. Seville…" She pulled open the last button and then pushed his shirt open, admiring his well-toned chest and abdomen. "But…"

He arched a brow. "But?"

She smiled up at him. "But what about your wife?"

At hearing her words, he froze as he just stared at her. Something in his brain clicked and he suddenly remembered that he had a wife and child at home. At the remembrance, he almost had second thoughts.

Almost.

Instead of answering, he simply pressed his lips to hers in a strong kiss, turning her to push her back on the desk…

xxxxx

Alvin walked into his home with a light smile on his face. Tonight had to be the night he's had at work by far. He made his way upstairs and to his room, thinking about what took place atop Byanca's desk the entire way.

It wasn't until he got inside his room and saw Jeanette asleep that he realized what could possibly happen if she ever found out. He had taken a huge risk tonight and he had a lot to lose. He sighed as he went to put his things down. Afterwards, he went to take a shower, knowing he smelled just like Byanca.

As he took his shower, he couldn't help but to think of how exciting it was to actually do that. The entire time he was with Byanca, he felt single again and it was a pretty good feeling. Why did doing the wrong have to feel so good sometimes? Now that it happened, he didn't want it to stop. He released a breath.

'Just gonna have to go with it…' he thought to himself.

What's done is done, and what happened next depended entirely on him.

And he knew exactly what he was going to do.

xxxxx

**Wow. Were you expecting that? Or were you hoping that Alvin would be a good boy? Well now you know. Wonder what he's going to do next. Stick around to find out.**

**And a few reviews would be lovely guys. Thanks.**

**Also, there is a more mature version to this chapter. If you would like to read it, just let me know and I'll get it to you ASAP.  
**

**Jade**


	7. The End

Alright, my peoples, this is it. The very last chapter. Sad to see it go, but I think it was pretty good. So, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

xxxxx

(A few days later)

Alvin stepped off the elevator on the floor of his office, smiling lightly. He was definitely in a good mood. His son's birthday was today…and he was also having the time of his life.

"Good morning, Mr. Seville," greeted Katherine.

"Morning, Mrs. Delgato," he said with a smirk.

"Good day so far?" she questioned with a raised brow.

He chuckled. "Definitely. Very special person's birthday today."

"Oh, that's right! My baby is finally one."

Alvin nodded. "Yes, he is. Having a party tonight when I get off. Come by."

She smiled. "You know I will."

He smiled and continued on to his office. On the way he caught Byanca's eye, shooting her a smirk.

She returned it immediately.

He chuckled lightly and a moment later, he was inside his office, closing the door behind him. He put his things where they belonged before sliding in behind his desk. He then pulled out his phone and opened his messages. After a few moments he sent a text.

Back out in the main office, Byanca heard her phone vibrate in her desk. She pulled it out to see she had a message from Alvin. She opened it.

_Noon._

Was all it said. She smirked before returning the phone to her desk.

xxxxx

Jeanette grabbed David's diaper bag along with her car keys as she held her cell phone to her ear. "Just for a little while, while we set up everything," she was saying to Brittany. "Is that alright?"

"Oh, girl, yeah that's fine. You know I never get tired of being with him."

Jeanette smiled. "Thanks, Britt. We'll be there soon."

"See you in a bit."

Jeanette hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket before leaving her room and going to David's. He was playing in his play pin throwing plush cubes around when she lifted him up into her arms. "Come on, baby. Time to go visit Aunt Brittany and Uncle Simon," she told him as she carried him out of the room and down the stairs. A few moments later they were out the door.

xxxxx

There was a light knock on Alvin's office door. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Alvin saw that it was a few minutes after noon and smiled a bit before getting up and going to open the door. He did, revealing a smirking Byanca.

"You asked for me, sir?" she questioned alluringly.

He smirked. "I did," he said as he moved aside.

She walked inside and he closed the door behind her. "How can I be of service?"

He smirked before grabbing and lightly pressing her against the door. He leaned down until his lips were centimeters from hers. "I can think of some ways…" he said lightly before closing the distance between them.

xxxxx

"What colors did you say you wanted?" questioned Eleanor as she and Jeanette picked up a few forgotten party decorations.

Jeanette looked through the selection along with her. "Blue and green," she told her.

After searching for a few moments Eleanor picked up a couple packages of blue and green streamers. "This enough?"

Jeanette looked over and nodded. "That's fine. Now let's go get busy. I still have to finish the cake."

Eleanor smiled. "I don't know many people who make the cake for their own party."

Jeanette smiled as they headed to pay for the streamers. "It's my baby's first birthday. He deserves more than store-bought. Not that there's anything wrong with them…I just feel like homemade is a bit more special. Granted, he won't be able to tell the difference nor will he care…" They laughed.

"Right, so…" Eleanor prompted.

"I just wanted to make his cake. I was thinking it could be our little tradition. Every year he gets a homemade birthday cake."

Eleanor smiled. "Well that's fine. I like it."

They soon left the store and were on their way back to Jeanette's house. "Oh, wait, I just remembered I need to stop by Jett for a quick second to drop something off to Alvin," Jeanette announced.

Eleanor simply nodded.

It wasn't long before Jeanette pulled into the Jett parking lot. "Be right back," she told Eleanor after she had parked and got out, taking a bag with her, and made her way inside the building.

It didn't take her long to get to Alvin's floor.

"Jeanette!" Mrs. Delgato called with a wave.

"Hi, Kat. You're coming to the party right?"

"I wouldn't miss it, darling."

Jeanette smiled. "Great. Is Alvin in his office?"

"He sure is. Want me to call him out here?"

"No, no, I'll just take this to him," she said, holding up the small bag before continuing to his office. She to the door, seeing that it was closed so she figured he was busy with paperwork. She knocked lightly and waited for a few moments, but didn't get an answer. She listened for one but instead she heard what sounded like a grunt. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she leaned closer to make sure she wasn't hearing things. After a moment, she heard it again.

'Is he okay?' she thought before quietly opening the door. She saw Alvin in his chair, facing away his desk, his eyes closed and his eye brows furrowed. She was about to say something until his facial expression changed and he released a low moan. Her brow shot upward as she kept quiet.

Suddenly, he let out, "Damn, Byanca…"

Jeanette furrowed her eye brows. _'What?'_ she thought. She couldn't believe what she saw next.

A hand slowly eased up to his chest. "I thought you might like that," came a sultry female voice, followed by a giggle.

A moment later, he let out another moan.

Jeanette stared with wide eyes. 'I can't believe this…' she thought. Her expression slowly transformed into one of anger after a moment and she stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

Alvin jumped, his eyes opening in an instant, and looked at the door. "What the hell?"

Byanca had also stopped what she was doing. "Who was that?"

Alvin continued to stare at the door. "I have no idea."

xxxxx

'That _ass_,' Jeanette thought angrily as she stormed back into the main office.

Mrs. Delgato noticed her new attitude and her brow furrowed. "Jeanette?"

"Don't tell him I came here," Jeanette replied.

"What?"

"Just…don't, please." With that, Jeanette kept walking, leaving a confused Katherine in her wake.

A few minutes later, Jeanette was out of the building and headed to her car. Once there, she pulled open the back door, tossed the bag inside, slammed it shut, and then got in the driver's seat. Once she was seated, she let out a breath, sitting there for a moment as she stared at the building.

Eleanor was a mix of confusion and concern at her actions. "Are you alright?"

Jeanette didn't say anything at first, nor did she make any movements. Finally, she reached over and put on her seat belt and a moment later, she pulled away. "Will you please call Brittany and tell her to meet us at my house? Tell her to leave David with Simon," she said to her, not once looking at her.

Eleanor continued to stare at her as she pulled out her phone. "What's going on?" she questioned, hitting the speed dial for Brittany's number.

"I'll explain later."

Eleanor continued to study her, but she finally looked away when Brittany answered.

Not long later, Jeanette pulled into her driveway, and she and Eleanor got out of the car and went into the house. Jeanette went inside the kitchen, leaving Eleanor in the living room, not wanting to face any questioning at the moment. She dropped her purse on the island before placing her elbows on it and putting her face in her hands. 'He's cheating on me,' was all she could think about.

"Oh God," she whispered, feeling her emotions starting to get the best of her. A moment later, her tears began to wet her hands. "How could he?" The tears kept coming.

She didn't hear the door bell or Brittany when she entered. She didn't hear her sisters come into the kitchen, and she barely noticed a pair of hands on her shoulders. She finally zoned back in to hear Brittany's voice.

"Honey, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

Jeanette stood up straight and looked at her, her eyes and cheeks wet. "Alvin…" she started, a bit choked up.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "What? What did he do?"

Eleanor, standing behind Brittany, moved to her side to wipe her tears. "What happened?"

Jeanette closed her eyes, not wanting to voice it. "He…he's…cheating on me," she whispered.

"What?"

"How do you know?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette sighed and turned, walking out of the kitchen, her sisters following her. She sat on the couch, and they sat on either side of her. "When I went in his office…I saw them…well I saw _him_ and I _heard_ her. She was on the floor…in front of him…" She shook her head.

Brittany scowled. "That bastard!"

Jeanette sighed and leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. "I don't understand. I thought everything was good between us. Any problem we had, we worked out…or so I thought. What could I have done that would make him want to cheat on me?"

Eleanor shook her head. "You don't know that it had anything to do with you."

"It was probably all him," Brittany added. "Him wanting to be single again."

Jeanette didn't say anything; she just sat there in thought. A long while passed with them just sitting there in silence. Finally, Jeanette rose up and looked at them both. "Will you help me with something?" she asked them.

"Sure, anything," Eleanor said.

Jeanette nodded and stood, looking to Eleanor. "Could you pack David's clothes and some of his toys?" She turned to Brittany. "And Britt, could you help me pack my things?"

Eleanor nodded. "Alright…"

Brittany stood as well. "Sure."

Jeanette smiled lightly and led them both upstairs. She pointed out David's room and told Eleanor where she could find his small suitcase. Then she and Brittany went her room to pack her things.

After an hour, they were finished with the packing and they took the bags out to Jeanette's car, putting them in the trunk. Afterwards, they stood outside for a few minutes.

Jeanette sighed as she leaned against the car. "All this is happening on my baby's birthday…" she mused lightly.

Eleanor rubbed her back. "I'm sorry…"

Jeanette simply shook her head. After a moment she perked up a bit. "I still want to celebrate his birthday. It's his first one."

Her sisters smiled a bit. "I'll call Simon, tell him to bring him," Brittany said, already pulling out her phone.

Eleanor took out hers as well. "I'll call Theodore."

Jeanette smiled. "I need to finish that cake."

Just like that, the party was back on. Without Alvin.

Within an hour, everything was finished and set up and they were all having a good time. Theodore recorded the entire party, David eating his cake, opening his presents—more like Jeanette opening them for him and giving him what was inside, and playing with his new toys.

As he played, Jeanette explained what was going on to Simon and Theodore as they were wondering why the party went on without Alvin. Of course they weren't happy with any of what was going on, but they didn't disagree with Jeanette's choice. They could only hope that things would be worked out as soon as possible for David's sake, whether Jeanette and Alvin ended up back together or not.

Soon the party was over and everyone was heading out. Jeanette asked Simon and Brittany to take David with them while she stayed and talked to Alvin. They agreed, and she promised to come get him tomorrow after she found a temporary place to stay. Both her sisters offered that she and David stay with them, but she declined, wanting a place Alvin wouldn't guess they would be.

Once they all finally left, Jeanette went to clean up everything. Most of it was already cleaned, but there a few plates and cups sitting around along with the table cloth in the kitchen. She gathered all of it up and threw it away before washing the few dishes that were dirty from her making the cake. Other than that, the house was rid of all birthday decorations or any sign that there was anything ever going on in the first place.

By the time she was finished, she could hear Alvin's car pull up in the garage. She fought back tears as she wiped everything down and fought even harder when the door opened and he walked inside.

When Alvin walked in the house, he was definitely surprised to see…nothing. There were no decorations, no presents, nothing. Everything that was there when he left this morning was gone. "Jeanette?" he called as he put his things down by the door.

Jeanette heard him, but she didn't answer. She simply finished what she was doing before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Alvin knew she was home; her car was out front. It was possible that was out with one of her sisters, but with a party supposed to be going on, that didn't seem likely. He walked around for a bit, checking different rooms, before finally finding her in the kitchen. "Hey, Netta," he greeted as he walked over to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Jeanette almost cringed away from him, but resisted and just held completely still. She looked up at him, her only movement acknowledging his presence.

Alvin's brow furrowed at her lack of communication. "So what's going on? What happened to all the decorations? Where is everyone? Where's David?"

Jeanette stared at him for a moment longer, studying him, taking notice of his calm demeanor. 'How could he be so cool and calm toward me knowing what he's doing behind my back?' she thought to herself as she looked down at the table. "David is with Brittany and Simon for the night, I'm guessing that everyone is at their homes, and as for the decorations…I threw them away," she answered coolly.

Well Alvin was definitely confused now. "For what?"

"The party is over. No need to keep them."

"What do you mean the party is over?"

She looked up at him then. "I mean we already had a party for David."

Now to add to the confusion, Alvin felt a bit irritated. "Why? I thought you were going to wait for me to get off."

She simply looked in another direction, as if she didn't hear him. "I went by your office today," she stated, now ready to get down to the point of this conversation.

Alvin froze, his anger and confusion subsiding. "You did? When?" He definitely hoped it was when he wasn't in the office, because he definitely hadn't seen her. "Katherine didn't say anything."

Jeanette's face held a straight expression; it was as if she wasn't even listening to him. "It was a little after noon, and I told her not to say anything."

'Oh, shit,' was all that was going through Alvin's mind at that moment. "…Why?"

"I saw you in your office…I thought there was something with you, wondering why you looked so…concentrated when there was nothing in front of you…I was going to say something…until I heard her…_Byanca_," she explained, her facial expression finally changing to that of a mixture of pain and anger.

'_Fuck!'_ "You…you…" he couldn't seem to get his words out.

She finally looked up at him. "I'm the one that slammed the door."

He sighed and looked down. "Ah, damn it…" he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

She nodded and looked away from him again. "You know, I sat here wondering why on earth you would do this to me, to your family; I wondered if I had done something wrong that you didn't tell me about, if we had another problem that hadn't been worked out that I wasn't aware of…but I couldn't come up with anything. I would ask you to tell me why you did what you did but honestly, I don't care to hear your explanation right now. Nothing you can say can make what you did okay. Not a thing. We got married for a reason, but I'm starting to figure it now…you want to undo that. You don't want to be married."

His head snapped up and he looked at her. "What? No, Jeanette, that's not it. It's not…"

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "I really don't want to hear anything you have to say, Alvin." Her eyes remained closed for a moment as if she was trying to compose herself. Finally, they opened and she stood from the table, going over to the island to get her purse.

"Well I guess you should know that I'm moving out and I'm taking David with me," she said lightly.

His eyes widened. "You're _what_? Jeanette, you can't _take_ him from me!"

She looked at him. "I believe I can. He's my son. It's called parenting." She then headed out of the kitchen. "Goodbye, Alvin."

"No, Jeanette, wait!" he followed her out, reaching out to grab her arm. "You can't keep him from me."

"Let me go…"

He held on for a moment longer and then released her.

She stepped away from him. "I never said I was keeping him from you. We'll work out when you can see him at a later date. Right now, being in the same room as you is becoming too much."

His brow furrowed; that definitely hurt.

She went to the front door. "Once again, goodbye." With that, she was gone.

Alvin stood in the middle of the living staring at the door. It finally hit him: he had messed up; he had messed up badly. Now his family was gone.

He slowly moved to the couch and sunk down into it, covering his face with his hands. 'What am I going to do?'

He _had_ to get his family back.

xxxxx

Well how was it? Did you like that ending? If you didn't, I'm sorry because I'm not changing it. Let me know!

BTW, keep a look out for the sequel to this story, Separated Life (that title is subject to change lol). I think it's gonna be awesome...

Until then...

Jade


End file.
